


Look at you, Strawberry Blonde.

by Thing_Of_Trash



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Comfort, Families of Choice, Gen, If it isn't obvious its just a bunch of cryptids chilling, POV First-Person, because that way anyone of the ogs can read it and put themselves as the narrator, but the new days are really good too, i miss the old days, i sprinkled in little things that make me happy, im feeling 💫nostalgia💫 in this chillis tonight boys, little inside jokes, me making a cryptid forest to show my adoration for the people in the discord, more likely then you think, you aren't really ment to be able to tell who the people are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thing_Of_Trash/pseuds/Thing_Of_Trash
Summary: Im in this discord and we have a small group of people called the 'Originals'and i adore them and made this because we were having a nostalgia night where talked about things only the ogs would remember, or inside jokes, or when channels weren't created-, anyway we were having a nostalgia night and me and a few others were being really sappy and it was pointed out by one of us that we're *the* found family trope, and we tried to describe the discord and Carrot came up with the idea to write a fic about it so I speedran it.
Relationships: Dumb Praise Deprived People & Other Dumb Praised Deprived People
Comments: 18
Kudos: 12





	Look at you, Strawberry Blonde.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lillian_nator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian_nator/gifts).



> "Be the Found Family you want to see in the world." A twisted version of Eye's words, which were originally "Be the ChatFic you want yo see in the world."

You hummed lightly to yourself as you walked home. As you walked you weaved in and out of trees, stepped out of the way of bushes, and kept going until you came to a tree leaning against another. You smiled as you walked underneath the arch the fall had created and laughed lightly at the warm feeling that washed over you the second you finished stepping through the doorway.

Leaves were orange, red, green, and yellow all around you, bushes were in full bloom as you walked past, and snow drifted from the sky but never touched the ground. Sticks shifted and made noise as you stepped on them. You twirled around softly before leaping up unsteadily onto a fallen tree and exaggerated your movements as you walked across it, arms thrown out to your sides and legs rising higher then each step needed.

You leapt off the tree and giggled as snow littered your hair for a second before immediately disappearing, giving you a brief moment of coolness to keep you content in the warm temperature as you made your way home.

You walked past small ponds where frogs swam and jumped around. Birds chirped their songs above you. Deer chase each other around the area, animals aren't scared of you or anyone else in this part of the forest, they know you. This is your home.

You laughed in joy, a grin reaching your eyes, as you saw smoke twirling in the air before disappearing. You sped up slightly to the point you were more speed walking then normal walking the closer you got. As you got closer a small cottage appeared in your sight.

The cottage was built with stone and wood painted a dark warm grey, the glass was detailed with little designs, and the garden was filled with wildlife. Vines climbed up the cottage and weaved themselves around the stair rails. Laughter was heard from where you stood at the beginning of the stone path, making you smile. You jumped to each stone in the path like it was a game, you couldn't touch the grass, you would lose.

You got up the steps and threw the door open with a grin.

"I'm home bitches!" 

Your announcement got cheers and playful boos in response, making you smile. One of your family handed you a cup of warm hot chocolate, another handed you a pillow, one ran over and grabbed you by the wrist to drag you over to the fire place where everyone else was. Your family was laughing as they talked to each other, throwing around jokes and reminiscing about old times.

You snicker at the way your family interacts around you. One of them is screaming at a family member about killing them painfully, the other laughing in return and asking if it's time for their nap yet, only to get more screams in return. Another family member was staring intently at the fire, reaching out to touch it. You looked over just in time to see them get pulled away from the fire and get scolded, a shit eating grin on their face. 

You laughed loudly as one of your family shoved their phone in your face, a mischievous glint in their eyes. When you focused on the phone you could understand why. A GIF that would probably get them scolded was playing on the phone, making you snicker. Someone from behind you leaned over your shoulder to see what made you laugh, the gasp that you heard made you laugh harder. The scolding you knew would come started, a grin on your face as your family member was getting scolded by another family member. 

You looked over at the sound of feral screams to see a small pillow fight. 

"LET THE JOKE DIE!" The scream is filled with rage and you aren't sure if you should laugh or be afraid.

"You mean like falling from a mattress and dying?"

"NO NO NO NONONONO STOOP IT!" A voice rang out from all over the cottage, leaving everyone in the house to burst into laughter.

You lean your head against the person sitting on the floor next to you, a content smile on your face, the person you leaned on never pausing their conversation. 

You looked down at your hot chocolate and took a sip, smiling at the feeling of the warmth it gave you. You looked back up at the fire before glancing around again at all of your family around you. A soft grin shown on your face. 

Despite all the chaos that this place has, the screams, the spars, the sporadic fake marriages and divorces, the big scenes people create just for fun or to piss off another member of the family, you love it here in this eternal little sleepover.

You love this little home. Where some of you stay up all night just to whisper your secrets and troubles to each other and get comfort in return. Where you share your writings, your songs, your pieces of art, or anything you create, and get endless support in return. Where you get nothing but acceptance from a group of people that treat you like family, because you are one.

You may have gotten here earlier than most, along with the other 'Originals', but you think that makes it fun. You have been able to welcome so many known people who stumble into the door with a wide grin and loud laughter. You've been able to see this little cottage grow into something more than you could have ever foreseen, and you can't help but thank the creator of this place for giving you this place to feel safe. 

You smile when you feel someone sit beside you and lean against you. Someone sits behind you and leans their back against yours. Laughter rings around the home, bringing warmth that not even a fire can make to the building. As you look around at the people around you, you take another sip of your hot chocolate. 

You're home, it feels safe, and comfortable.

You're home.

**Author's Note:**

> I want all of the other Originals that read this to know I care about you so fucking much, also to anyone newer to the discord reading this, I'm glad you joined our weird little family of chaos gremlins and hope you enjoy your stay.
> 
> (Also, this is a early Birthday gift to Lily, thank you for making this discord, a place where people with similar interests can talk and bond)


End file.
